


Night Moves

by still_ill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A surprising amount of fluff?, Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Shot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, John isn't a dick, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Sam, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sam is 16, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_ill/pseuds/still_ill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt, "The Winchesters are on the road traveling through the (desert maybe?) middle of nowhere, Sam presents late as an Omega in heat, to the surprise of the two Alphas, and everyone is unprepared. So, they have to stop at an abandoned house and settle in to wait it out. Bonus if Sam also starts lactating hardcore, and is super shy/embarassed about it all (including his attraction to his two Alphas). Knotty-ness ensues. The Alphas have a thing for Omega milk(ing), Sam, and F***ing. Bonus if Dean matebites (yup, I made that word up) Sam at the end, and everyone is ok with it."</p><p>-*-*-</p><p>"Sam, it’s the goddamn desert, of course you’re hot. Don’t see me and Dean complainin’ though.”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and blew the hair out of his face.</p><p>John reached over and clasped Dean on the shoulders. The two were riding up front, as per usual. And, as per usual, that meant Sam was riding in back. Of course. Gotta let the alphas have the front seats.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryzal/gifts).



Sam huffed and shoved off his annoyingly hot over-shirt, making sure his irritation was known.

“Sam, it’s the goddamn desert, of course you’re hot. Don’t see me and Dean complainin’ though.”

Sam rolled his eyes and blew the hair out of his face.

John reached over and clasped Dean on the shoulders. The two were riding up front, as per usual. And, as per usual, that meant Sam was riding in back. Of course. Gotta let the alphas have the front seats.

Sam rolled his eyes again.

“Gonna pretend I didn’t see that, boy,” John said, giving his youngest son a pointed gesture through the rearview mirror.

“Yes, sir,” Sam mumbled sarcastically.

Dean looked back and raised his eyebrows in a what the fuck are you doing kind of gesture.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders. As a beta the sixteen year old should have had a healthy amount of respect for the two alphas, but it was _Dean_ and _Dad_. Plus it was really, really freaking hot. He’d give John more respect once the man installed a better AC. He’d had been a fucking mechanic for fuck’s sake. Why were they even driving through the goddamn desert with just the windows rolled down anyways?

Sam made no pretense to hide his frustrated sigh and threw his head back in frustration. On top of being too hot and dealing with Dean always acting like he wanted to suck their Dad’s dick (Sam pushed that old, familiar frustration away), his _chest_ had started aching too. Honestly he was starting to get a little worried. Since when did guys get chest pain?

Sam closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the strands of hair that would get pushed around on his face and the Bob Seger cassette that his dad was playing. Again. For the trillionth time. Before dozing off a hand unconsciously went up and rubbed at his chest. The pressure actually felt pretty good.

 

 Sam woke up panting, smelling something kinda… sweet. And he woke up aching too. Immediately his hand went to palm his erection. Despite the setting sun, everything was starting to burn he was so hot. Something was wrong. Dad. He needed to tell his Dad. Or Dean. Or both of them. He was dying.

“Dad,” he called out, voice raspy and low.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Dad, Dad, so hot,”

“Damnit, Sammy. I to-“ John interrupted himself by scenting the air.

Sam’s hazy gaze focused on the back of his brother’s neck, his broad shoulders, the short, light brown hairs. The past few years Dean had gotten so _strong_. A good alpha. One who could take care of him, provide for him, fuck him into oblivion. Just like Dad.

Normally Sam would have stopped himself from thinking it, scolded himself, called himself a freak. And he was. He was definitely a freak. It’s just that right now he didn’t care. Just last week he had walked in on Dean showering. It was late, Sam had just wanted to brush his teeth and go to bed. And they were family sharing a one bathroom motel. It was pretty standard for somebody to dart in and grab something while the other was hosing off. Except this time Dean had clearly been masturbating. Sam could smell it over the general dampness and shampoo. It had smelled… kinda wonderful. Full of musk and home.

Sam whimpered at the same moment his brother scented the air. Within the blink of an eye John was grabbing Dean by the shirt, who had turned around and looked as if he was going to launch himself at Sam.

“Dean!” John called, going full out alpha, “Sit. That is _your brother_.” Dean whined but sat down.  It didn’t stop him from scenting the air and balling his fist up.

“Sammy,” John called out while Dean just whimpered. “Sam, honey, it’s gonna be okay.”

“Dad,” Sam cried out miserably. “What’s happening?”

“You’re going through your first heat, son. Guess you’re no beta after all.”

“I’m… omega?”

“Looks like it.”

John threw his hand against Dean’s chest again, prompting the boy to stay seated, which was tearing Sam up. Why wasn’t he letting Dean come back there? Dean would know how to fix this. His Dad should know how to fix this. He wasn’t an omega. Just beta. Just - a bump in the road threw Sam’s concentration in another direction. Suddenly he was aware of everything touching him. The sticky shirt, his damp jeans, the vibrations from the engine… It all felt so good. And nowhere near enough. And he was still so _hot_.

Dean. Dean could fix this.

So could his Dad.

But his Dad was too much of a dick to help. He didn’t give two shits if Sam was miserable.

“Dean,” Sam called out.

Dean cared. Dean would help.

Dean breathed in deeply but kept staring at the road in front of him.

“Dean, so hot. Dean, please. Please, Dean. Come back here, Dean. Make it stop. Please, Dean, please. I’ll, I’ll do anything, Dean.”

“Son,” John called out. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna find someplace to stop real soon. And you’ll be able to take care of yourself. I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m sorry. I know you’re in pain. Just hold on.”

That was… unlike John, to show any emotions outside of corporal marine jaded asshole.

Sam swallowed and palmed at his breast again. He needed water. And ice cubes. And cock. Lots and lots of cock. He felt his dick renew its throbbing and tried to grind down on the seat. He needed something, anything. He felt like he was going to explode.

“Just hold on, Sam. Gonna stop as soon as we can. And you,” he said to Dean, finger pointed at his chest, “you need to get some goddamn control.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

Sam’s scent had flooded the car, despite the windows being down. His slick had started dampening the seat. Hazily Sam wondered if his Dad would be able to get his stench out of the Impala ever again. This was fucking awful.

 

After what felt like eternity John pulled over. Sam was almost delirious from heat and desire. John picked him up out of the back seat and told Dean to go clear the house. It was some kind of abandoned shack. It didn’t have much, but it did have a room with a lock. They’d have to check their bodies for bed bugs after this whole ordeal was over. John would have preferred stopping at a hotel, but he had no idea when the next one would be and Sam was getting bad. The boy needed to bunker down and take care of his business. It’d be difficult without a knot, but Sam would just have to tough it out.

Sam immediately clung around his father as he walked them inside. Sam wouldn’t let John gather him bridal style. Instead the boy wrapped his legs around John’s waist, happy to have something to press his aching crotch against. John’s hands instinctively clasped around Sam’s ass for support. His hands got immediately damp from Sam’s slick. Dean’s jealously could be scented as soon as he saw the two, but he kept his mouth shut.

John had put Sam in the room with the bed and told him to lock the door. Sam, too weak to argue, just lied down, totally miserable. At least in the Chevy there was circulation. In here the air was still and oppressive. Sam immediately shucked off all his clothes and fell back onto the bed, face down. He plunged his fingers into his ass and was coming within moments.

 

John had settled Dean down in the other room and pretended like he couldn’t hear his youngest boy fucking himself on his fingers across the way. Dean sat with his jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists. John sat and drank some warm hunter’s helper with the boy until he started getting droopy eyed. The sat and drank in silence, both trying to ignore the smells and sounds.

As soon as Dean passed out on his sleeping bag John ducked out to make a supply run. Sam would need things while going through his first heat. He doubted he’d be able to find the boy a knot, but he could at least gather up some of Sam’s favorite foods and make sure he had lots of liquids. He knew he had to be quick though. An alpha’s metabolism would quickly burn through the alcohol, and he definitely did not want to leave those two boys alone should Dean wake up.

 

 

Sam woke up in total misery. His entire body was shaking, his skin was on fire, and his crack and thighs felt fucking disgusting there was so much slick covering them. He pathetically pulled on his small cock a few times before sobbing. He needed a knot. His fingers were useless. He was burning up. A knot would help though. An alpha’s thick cock and come would make the pain stop.

Sam felt as if he were in a dream, but before he knew it he was pushing his bedroom door open and scanning the living room for Dean: his beautiful alpha brother. Dean could help. Dean _would_ help. Dean loved him. Maybe not in the same way that Sam loved him (something Sam would normally never let himself think), but he loved him enough that he would do anything to make this go away. Sam just knew it.

He spotted his brother sprawled out on the floor. He usually slept with more clothes on, but Dean was lying there in just a white tank top and some old batman boxers Sam had gotten him a few birthdays ago. Sam immediately noticed that those boxers were tented. As he stumbled towards Dean he felt another batch of slick ooze out of his hole and start running down his thighs. He felt so empty.

When he got to Dean he saw the boy was still sleeping. Sam dropped to his knees and wet his lips. Tentative fingers reached out and lightly stroked the head of Dean’s cock through the cloth. Sam felt his hole clench and a consuming desire took over him. As gently as his heat addled mind let him, Sam pulled Dean’s thick cock out through the hole in his boxers. It looked beautiful: fat and long with a vein running up the underside, a small amount of pre-come making the top glands glisten. He felt his mouth water and couldn’t resist giving the head a quick kiss.

Dean moaned in his sleep, something that sounded an awful lot like his brother’s name. Sam stopped, frozen in fear, as he held his breath and watched his brother. Dean’s hips started moving, just minutely, as if he were trying to grind up against something. Sam felt relief and an overwhelming amount of compassion. Even unaware Dean was still there, willing to help his brother, willing to be a fuck toy for Sam so he could find some relief from this terrible heat.

Sam carefully threw one leg over his brother. He’d never taken a knot before, never done much besides rub his prostate with a finger a few times, but none of that mattered right now. His hole was fluttering, dripping slick all over his brother’s cock that was standing up just a few inches away from him.

With a deep breath the omega slowly lowered himself down on Dean. He felt the head slip right in past the rim, and then came a maddening burn as his brother’s cock stretched him wide. Sam didn’t take his eyes off Dean the entire time he lowered himself, down to the hilt. Dean’s face contorted but his eyes remained closed, and Sam, stomach clenched in shame and arousal, started rocking back and forth.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he muttered to himself, eyes closing tight as he kept working Dean’s giant cock.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered before groaning. He’d never felt anything so good or wrong in his life. But the more he worked Dean’s cock the better his heat started feeling, so Sam started bouncing harder. His brother was unconsciously beginning to meet his movements, and Sam wanted nothing more than to reach down and kiss him, hard. Instead a hand went up so he could press it against his lips, trying to stifle his moaning. His brother smelt so damn good, so masculine and alpha and strong, even in his sleep.

Dean awoke with a loud groan, hands instantly went up to Sammy’s slender hips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cried out.

For a moment Sam was a deer caught in headlights, and his body naturally reacted by trying to lift up, but Dean’s hands kept him in place, making him grind down harder onto his cock.

“Dean!” Sam cried.

“Oh, god, Sam, baby. Fuck!” he said, hips slamming up into Sam.

Sam figured his brother must still be half asleep and very confused. There’s no way he’d be doing this if he were in his right mind. But Sam couldn’t stop. He needed this.

“Dean, I’m, I’m sorry – the heat, oh, god, it hurt so bad, need to stop it, please, Dean!”

“Keep going, Sammy, keep going, baby. I’m gonna stop it, baby. Gonna make you feel so much better. Fuck, feels so good.”

Dean gripped Sam’s hips tighter and Sam started grinding back down on his brother.

“Fucking wanted you so bad earlier. Fucking smelled so good. Fucking beautiful omega cunt working me so good, Sammy. Look so fucking beautiful, so fucking perfect.”

Sam met his praise with whining and started vigorously bouncing up and down on Dean’s dick.

“Dean,” he moaned. “Please, alpha, please. Please, make it stop, alpha, please! Fix me, Dean.”

Dean’s alpha hormones started kicking into overdrive while watching his omega brother fuck himself on his cock, his omega prick stiff but still flopping around as Sam went up and down. Even his nipples looked puffier than normal, Dean longed to reach out and taste. Maybe there’d even be milk. It wasn’t unheard of. He felt a wave of possession crash over him.

“Fuck, Sam, so fucking perfect like this. Whining and begging. Needed a knot so bad you had to come in here and start fucking your brother’s cock while he was asleep. Such a needy boy, aren’t you, Sammy?”

Sam gasped but nodded his head.

“Fuck yeah, I know you are, babe. Always gonna give you what you need. Always gonna take care of you. You are mine. My baby boy. Aren’t you, Sam? Aren’t you?”

“Dean,” Sam moaned out. “Always.”

“That’s right, baby. I’m more of a Daddy to you than anybody else in this family. I take care of you, I feed you, I wash you, I pound you good - from here on out, you got that?”

Sam nodded weakly and put his hands on Dean’s chest, no longer bouncing himself up and down but instead deliberately swiveling his hips down in loops, hoping to catch Dean’s knot before it got too big.

“Fuck, you need it bad, don’t you, baby boy? You need my knot in that perfect, tight hole, don’t you?”

“Please, Dean!”

“Ask for it, baby. Ask your Daddy.”

Sam’s mouth dropped and he looked down at his brother, wide eyed.

Dean took a finger and teasingly rubbed it up and down one side of Sam’s smaller shaft, biting his lip and looking up at his brother.

“Please, Daddy. Give me your knot?” Sam said, voice no louder than a whisper.

“Fuck,” Dean said, and before Sam knew what was happening Dean was sitting up and grabbing Sam’s face between his hands.

“Fucking love you, Sammy.”

“Love you too… Daddy.”

Dean’s hips involuntarily bucked forward.

“Fuck, gonna fuckin’ knot the shit out of you. Gonna pump your ass full of my come, fuck, gonna be walking around for days with come drippin’ out of your ass.”

“Please, Dean, please!”

Dean gave Sam one more kiss and then laid back down.

Sam rearranged himself so that he could lay down against Dean’s chest, causing Dean’s cock to slip out. He whined at the loss but Dean quickly slipped two fingers into his hole and just held them in there, keeping Sam full but not satisfied.

“Baby boy ready for his first knot?”

“Yes,” Sam hissed, hole clenching around Dean’s fingers, trying to milk them for more.

“Yes, what, Sam?” Dean teased, completing his taunt by licking a stripe up Sam’s neck. Sam shivered.

“Yes… Daddy. Please, I’m ready for my first knot.”

Dean pulled his fingers out and then aligned his dick’s head with Sam’s hole and teased at the entrance. His knot had already started inflating, he wondered if Sam would be able to fit it in. Dean rubbed Sam’s lower back and then pushed in further. Sam was so tight and hot and wet, Dean was seeing stars. Sam gasped at the intrusion but pushed his hips back onto Dean, and that was all it took. With alpha strength Dean grabbed onto his little brother’s hips and started pounding into Sam. Sam was gasping and mewing and crying out, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“Fuck, taking my cock like such a good boy, Sammy. You’re such a good boy. Fuckin’ perfect at taking cock. Shoulda known you were an omega. Always thought about you being omega, never thought it’d happen, never thought I’d get to shove my cock in your sweet ass, baby boy. Takin it like you were born to fuck cock, Sammy.”

“Dean,” Sam cried out, overwhelmed. His brother had thought about him before?

“Tell me you wanted this before, Sammy, please, tell me you wanted my cock before tonight,” Dean asked, voice raspy and panting.

He scented Sam’s neck; it smelled so tempting.

“Always, Dean. Always wanted you.”

Dean groaned and drove his knot right into his brother. Sam shouted and Dean pulled on his own nipple with one hand while bruising his brother’s hip with the other. He felt Sam’s hole clench around his dick and his omega come spill over Dean’s stomach.

Dean followed suit and with his knot locked into Sam started pumping his brother full of come. His hips jerked sporadically as he emptied himself, all the while telling Sam how perfect and beautiful he was, how full he was gonna be of Dean’s come.

 

Sam had sat back up and Dean was petting him everywhere he could reach, murmuring endearments and promises, admiring the curve of his ribs, the jut of his hips. Sam was practically purring and leaning into Dean’s palm whenever it got close enough to his face, wincing if he pulled too much on the knot. Dean was firmly locked in, and every once in a while another load of come pulsed into Sam, whose body would instinctively clutch around Dean, coaxing even more out.

Dean’s hands had just wandered up to Sam’s puffy nipples when they heard a familiar voice clear his throat. Both brothers gasped and looked over to their Dad, who had his arms crossed across his chest, grocery sacks by his feet.

Dean shifted and Sam started trying to jerk himself off of Dean’s cock, crying out because it hurt.

“Sammy, Sammy, calm down!” Dean cried as his father commanded simultaneously, “Stay right there, Samuel.”

Sam winced once more as he stopped struggling, fat tears starting to slip down his pink cheeks. He was dying. He was either gonna die from this heat or die from shame or die from John or maybe all three. He could smell Dean’s alpha flare up and try to produce a soothing scent, but it had little effect on Sam. Dean frowned as he tried to sit up too, in order to hold Sam and give the boy more comfort, but John instructed Dean to stay put as well.

“Don’t need either of you making the wrong move and hurting Sam. Now,” he said, taking a step closer to his sons, “why don’t you two start explaining to me what the hell happened.”

Unable to hold Sam properly, Dean still tried to place his hands around him, hoping to give his omega some kind of comfort. Through choking sobs Sam batted his brother’s hands away and managed to get out, “It’s-It’s all my fault, Dad. Dean didn’t do anything.”

John took another step towards the two, hoping that his own scent would show the boys he wasn’t angry. Dean scowled and balled up his fist and looked over at his Dad.

“That’s bullshit. This is my doing. I’m responsible. I fucked up, Dad. You wanna kick my ass? Go ahead; I deserve it. But don’t you put a fucking finger on Sammy.”

“Hey, hey,” John tried to soothe, hands held up, palms out. “Nobody’s kicking anybody’s ass. I’m just tryin’ figure out what the hell happened. I’m gone for thirty minutes and come back and see my youngest tied off to my oldest. Not somethin’ a man walks in on everyday, that’s all.”

Dean caught the scent first. His Dad didn’t actually smell all that pissed off. He ran a finger up Sammy’s side and tried to catch the boy’s eyes, but Sam had his face hidden in his palms.

“I mean Jesus, Dean, you couldn’t even pull your boxers down.”

Dean looked down and blushed. He’d forgotten he was far more clothed than his brother.

Sam just started sobbing harder.

“Hey,” John said softly, finally kneeling down on the floor next to his boys. “It’s okay, Sam. You’re okay.”

He gently placed his hand on the Sam’s lower back. His skin was burning up. He rubbed little circles around one of the knobs of Sam’s spine.

“First heat, trapped here in the goddamn desert with nothin’ but your brother and old man in some fucked up shack. Hell, stronger man than I am.”

He smiled softly when Sam peaked up at him over his two hands. John ran a finger through his damp hair while Dean just held his breath, not entirely sure what was going on.

“Truth of the matter is, boy, I saw this comin’ a mile away. Way you and your brother look at each other, like you’re the only two in the world. Feel like a goddamn third wheel most of the time. But I guess that’s fair. Ain’t been much of a father to either of ya. Dean’s been more of Dad to you. I know that.”

Sam sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand, face in a frown. That wasn’t entirely true. Dad had done as best he could, if he were honest with himself. And he hadn’t exactly been easy to deal with most days for the past few years.

While reflecting on this Sam didn’t notice the flush on Dean’s cheeks. Dean had got caught up on John using the word, “Dad,” and the way he kept looking at Sam.

“Dad,” Dean said in a raspy voice. “You’re not the third wheel.”

John looked down at Dean and smiled.

“Thanks, son.”

His hand went down and squeezed Dean’s hand, letting his fingers drag a bit down Dean’s palm as he let go. Dean sucked in a gasp and wet his lips.

John turned his attention back to Sam, his hand never leaving his back.

“You wanna tell me what happened, Samuel, or am I gonna need to duck out for a bit longer until you two can untangle, and I can go find yall a room?”

Sam’s cheeks went pink with embarrassment, but he decided now was as good as time as any. His life was already ruined.

“I uhm,” he started but then retracted. “It was hot, really, really hot. And I – I could barely think. And I just… Dean was asleep and I just…”

“Needed a knot?”

Sam nodded.

“So you just came out here and took one?”

Sam’s nod was smaller this time.

“Jesus, Sam. You come out here, slick just runnin’ down your thighs, and you see your older brother passed out and so you, what? Pull his cock out and just sit down?”

Sam’s lips trembled, but he nodded.

“You needed a knot real bad, didn’t you, boy?”

Sam huffed, humiliated, but nodded his yes.

John’s nostrils flared, hand moving to cup Sam’s face, and made him look at him.

“Now I’ve got one more question, Samuel, and I need you to be completely honest with me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sam mumbled.

John pushed a lock of hair out of Sam’s face before asking, “Was this the first time you thought about fucking your brother?”

Sam’s mouth dropped and Dean sputtered.

“Quiet, Dean. Not talkin’ to you yet, son.”

Dean shut his mouth, but a million questions were begging to be let out.

“I’ll ask you again, Sam. Was this the first time you’ve thought about your brother’s cock, all nice and thick and hot, slipping in and out of your hole?”

Sam’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he shook his head no.

“Gonna need you to use your words, Sammy.”

Dean involuntarily bucked his hips, and it did not go unnoticed by John, who merely smirked in reply.

“No… Dad. It’s not the first time.”

Sam looked defiant as he said it, puffing his chest out and looking his Dad in the eyes.

“That so? Even before you knew you were omega, you wanted your brother’s cock?”

Sam flushed pink again but held John’s gaze.

“Yes. I… I love him.”

John smiled and cupped Sam’s cheek.

“I know you do, baby boy.”

Sam closed his eyes and leaned his face into John’s palm. It’d been so long since John had touched him, and now with a palm on his face and a hand on his back it was too much. Another tear fell down his cheek. John brushed it away with a kiss and then added another one to his forehead.

“Daddy,” Sam whispered.

“You ever think about my cock, Sam?

“Fuck,” both men turned to look at Dean, who let out a small groan and covered his eyes. “I know I have.”

John started laughing. Even Sam smiled. He still wasn’t sure what the hell portal he had accidentally crossed through, but so far he was knotted to his alpha brother, who had just confessed to them both that he thought about their Dad’s dick, and somehow everybody was still alive and …having a nice time?

Sam shivered, bringing John’s attention back to him.

“What about you?”

He looked at his youngest with trepidation. He’d known about Sam and Dean. Fuck, the boys did so much “playing house” when they were little he wasn’t joking when he said he saw it coming a mile away. And he may have even thought he’d caught an interested scent or a certain look aimed at him from Sam from time to time… but suspicion versus flat out asking for the truth is one hell of a gap. If Sam wasn’t interested then he’d clear out for a bit longer, then drive the two somewhere else so they could screw, sort this whole mess out after Sam’s heat was done.

“I’m… Yes, Dad. I’ve… I wanted you too.”

John’s lips came crashing down on Sam’s. Sam immediately opened his mouth and let his father’s tongue in. It felt kinda strange to Sam, the feeling of John’s tongue slipping over his own, but soon he fell into a rhythm. Dean, not wanting to interrupt but also wanting to touch, began running his hands over Sam’s hips. John broke the kiss, loving the sight of Sam’s lips looking more swollen and wet. He trailed a few more kisses down his teenager’s neck and collar bone.

“Smell so fucking good, baby.” John said, nudging Sam’s neck with his nose.

“Dad,” Dean groaned.

“You too, alpha boy.”

Dean smiled and John leaned down and kissed his eldest on the lips too. They were much softer than Sam’s, and the eldest was clearly much more experienced at kissing, but the two were having trouble figuring out the balance, both of them wanting to lead. Eventually Dean relented and let John slowly fuck his tongue in and out of Dean’s mouth.

Sam gasped, eyes glued to his two alphas. He pushed up Dean’s shirt and ran his fingers through Dean’s trail, dipping a finger into his belly button and then slowly bringing it back down.

With a last deep lick into Dean’s mouth John sat up and glanced at Sam.

“You look like you’ve been fucked pretty good, boy. Now tell me, Dean try workin’ them puffy little tits?” Sam blushed and shook his head.

“Now, Dean,” John said in a stern voice, “an omega’s titties need attention. _Especially_ during heat. They’re very sensitive. And though unlikely, sometimes they come into milk which can be _very_ painful for an omega if left unattended.”

For a second Dean couldn’t fucking believe his life. Instead of bitching at how slow it took him to clean his gun, his Dad was lecturing him on how to properly fuck his omega brother.

Dean nodded and then slid a hand up to Sam’s puffy nipples.

“That’s right, good. Now start playing around with them, rub the buds, circle around the nips, maybe flick ‘em a few times. See what Sammy likes. But you gotta get him warmed up before you go and start pullin’ on them too rough. Omegas like a lot of foreplay normally. You can get away with a bit more during heat though.”

“Like this?” Dean asked, seeking approval while he gently rubbed at Sam.

“Very good, son.”

Dean felt his dick make a valiant effort at pushing out more come.

Sam rolled his eyes. It would appear that this was gonna be like any other thing they did, John and Dean riding shotgun and figuratively sucking each other off .

“Would appear as though Sam doesn’t appreciate bein’ left out of the conversation. Well, speak up, boy. It feel good?”

Sam had been so annoyed with the two that he hadn’t actually been paying Dean’s fingers much attention, but now that he was thinking about it…

Sam swallowed and nodded his head.

“You wanted  to say somethin’, well, start talkin’, pup.”

Sam felt nervous and embarrassed, as if he were standing in front of class about to present a speech rather than telling his father that the way his brother was touching him felt good.

“It’s uh, it’s nice.”

“Ha!” John laughed. “Nice? I think we can do better than nice. Don’t you, Dean?”

“Yeah, Dad.”

John hummed, and then rearranged himself so that he was sitting behind Dean with his son’s head between his knees. Slowly and skillfully he pulled up Dean’s tank top until it was bunched up at the top, exposing Dean’s own stiff nubs.

“Now, try doing on your baby brother what I do to you. And Sammy? You just watch what I do to Dean.”

John slowly trailed his fingers up and down Dean’s chest, fingers teasingly missing Dean’s nipples. He saw goosebumps immediately flare up at his caressing. Dean tried mimicking John as best he could, but he fumbled and gasped when out of nowhere John pinched a nub. John stopped caressing Dean until he put his hands back on Sam. Then John slowly began circling around Dean’s nipple and, like a spiral, got closer and closer to the bud. When he was just skating around the areola his fingers stopped. He smiled and looked at Sam when he heard the boy whine. Then John quickly moved his fingers and pinched both of Dean’s buds between his thumb and pointer finger and gently but insistently started pulling on them. Both of his sons let out the most beautiful moans.

“Wouldn’t think an alpha would be such a nipple slut, but there you have it. Takes all sorts of folks to make up the world. Now Dean, tell me, you like having your nipples tugged on like a fucked out omega, or are you just moanin’ for the hell of it?”

“L-like it, Dad-” Dean cut himself off before he said it, but John caught it anyways.

“One more time, baby? Didn’t quite hear you.” John gave Dean a sharp pull, which Dean in turn gave to Sam who mewed from pleasure.

“I said I liked it, _Daddy_.”

“Good boy, Dean. Now what about you, princess? You like it, Sam? Like having your tits pulled on and rubbed at?”

“Feels so good.”

“Gonna feel even better when I put my mouth on ‘em.”

Sam sighed deeply and arched his back. Having his dad’s mouth on him seemed really nice.

John moved back to Sam’s side. Before he took Sam’s nipple into his mouth he licked a stripe over Dean’s belly. Dean’s hands were instantly in John’s hair, not pushing but still grabbing. John started nibbling at Dean’s stomach and then kissing up Sam’s torso. He purposely avoided Sam’s small omega cock, being of the old fashioned opinion that omegas should derive pleasure from their holes alone.

John sucked Sam’s nipple into his mouth with the intention of just playing around with it, but as soon as he latched on he felt a dribble of something sweet. Immediately he readjusted his mouth and then started working his lips over Sam’s nipple, and a stream of milk his tongue. John let go and slapped a kneed.

“I’ll be goddamned. Your first heat and you’re already with milk. You are one goddamn amazing omega. Such a sweet little face and now little tits that make milk just as nice.”

“Sammy’s got milk?”

“Yes he does, Dean. I’m gonna let you have all the tastes you want real soon. But first let this old man have his dues. Been a long time since I’ve had omega titty juice.”

Sam swallowed and looked down and kept eye contact with Dean while John leant back down and renewed his suckling. He would take breaks in between sucking down the warm milk to fondle Sam’s bud with his tongue. In all honesty Sam thought he beard actually kinda hurt, but his mouth felt amazing, so he focused on that. Still, that didn’t stop the blush from burning his cheeks. Here he was knotted to his brother with his father sucking milk out of his breasts. Five hours ago he was a beta. Now he was some kinda… weird male omega with milk, actual milk, coming out of him.

“Sam,” Dean called out. “Talk to me.”

Sam shook his head no.

“Come on, Sammy. What’s goin’ on inside that giant head of yours? You okay?”

Sam shrugged.

John figured that this should remain between the two boys, so he kept on working Sam’s tit. If the boy asked him to stop he would, but he doubted that was gonna happen.

“Does it hurt?”

Sam shook his head no.

“Feel good?”

Sam nodded.

“But?”

“But I was a beta. Just a beta. Now I’m…”

Sam gestured to himself.

“Perfect, Sammy. You’re perfect. Always have been.”

“Dean,” Sam whispered.

“Call me by my real name?” Dean whispered back.

The two exchanged a look before Sam nodded.

“Daddy.”

John quirked an eyebrow, but instead of stopping he just kissed Sam’s nipple and then started licking up the trails of milk that hadn’t made it into his mouth.

Dean groaned and grabbed Sam’s hand on the opposite side of their dad.

“Love you, baby boy. Look so good on my knot, with our Daddy sucking milk out of you. Perfect, fucking perfect omega boy.”

Sam keened at the praise and then looked down at his Dad. He wanted to kiss someone again.

“Dad,” he called out.

John looked up and kissed Sam, his breath sweet from Sam’s own milk. Sam groaned and fisted his hand in John’s hair, not minding the stubble one bit.

John let the boy explore his mouth a bit before pulling away.

“Now, I want you to start seein’ if you can pull off of your brother yet. I know you like having that big ole cock stuffed up your boycunt, but I don’t want you on him all night. Wanna see you turn around and present to me like a good omega. Wanna see that gaping hole gushing come and slick. Wanna see it reach out for me before it gets stuffed again. Think you can do that for me, baby boy?”

There was a pause before Sam scrambled off Dean, slightly wincing at the tug. Dean’s soft, wet dick hit his sensitive balls and Dean moaned, immediately missing being kept warm by his baby brother.  There was enough light from the moon to illuminate Sam’s delicate body. He crawled to the edge of the sleeping bag and turned around and presented on all fours. Both men leaned in closer to Sam’s hole and took a deep wiff. Sweet omega slick filled the air, heady with want and lust and fertility.

John was breathing heavier and glanced over at Dean as the boy stripped off his tank top and boxers. Both of his sons were good looking boys. He leaned over and kissed Dean’s neck before cupping his cock. Dean was getting hard again, and John couldn’t help but feel a little envy at his son’s short recovery period. Dean whined and Sam looked back over his shoulder and did the same. His Dad was still kissing Dean’s neck and was now slowly starting to jack Dean’s chubbed up cock. Sam wanted to be the one who did that.

Dean was trying to keep his groaning under control, but once he saw Sam he smiled and started talking.

“Sammy, feels so good when Daddy kisses my neck. Smells so fuckin’ good too. And his hands are all rough and big. Fuck, Sammy. Daddy’s makin’ me all hard again.”

Sam arched his back and felt his hole flex, causing a sizeable amount of come and slick to be pushed out.

“You want it too, Sammy? Want your Daddy and your alpha brother jacking you off? Or do you like lookin’? Watching your Daddies play with each other’s dicks and rubbing your slick all over?”

John’s hand was plenty wet from Sam’s slick and Dean’s come, so he took a hand and smeared it all over Dean’s face.

Both boys whimpered.

“What do you want, Sam? Want your Daddies to touch you?”

Then John dropped to his knees and took Dean’s semi in his fist and held it up to his face, admiring how long and fat it was even without being fully erect. He ran a finger over Dean’s deflated knot, causing his eldest to hiss.

"Still a little too sensitive, ahe, boy? That’s okay. Just wanna know what an alpha cock tastes like."

And without further flourish he knelt down and sucked Dean’s cockhead into his mouth. It was salty from come and sweet from slick, and John liked it, so he took even more in. He heard his sons gasp so he started bobbing his head up and down, holding onto the base and making sure the head hit the hollow of his cheeks. Then, just as quickly as it had started John took Dean’s cock out of his mouth and gave the head one last kiss, licking the pre-come off his lips.

Dean has been sweating but Sam had remained pretty quiet whole watching with disbelief. A small plea escaped his lips, “Please, please, Daddies. Please touch my hole. It hurts. Need you.”

With a go ahead glance from John, Dean crawled over to Sam and took one long swipe up his crack, loving how good his brother tasted.  With his two thumbs he opened up his brother further. His hole was still pretty gaped, and more slick oozed out and Dean licked it up too. He then gathered some up in his hands and started fondling Sam’s sack, which was dark and hanging between his beautiful, glistening thighs.

Sam moaned but didn’t say a word. Dean smirked.

“You like your older brother playing around with your slick and little omega cock, baby boy? Feel good to have an alpha’s hands on you?”

“Y-yes, Dean,” Sam replied, canting his hips out further.

Dean smiled and gave a cheek a playful smack.

“Would it feel even better if both of your Daddies were fondling you? Sucking the milk out of those tits while you rubbed your useless, little cock up and down a strong alpha thigh?” John asked.

“Please, yes, God, please. Just keep touching me.”

Sam wanted to grab his cock, but he was trying his best not to. He was getting off on the idea of withholding. He felt an ache deep down inside of him though, something begging to be soothed.

“Dean, son, you lay down, and Sam, you slide up on top of your brother.”

John watched as they did as he instructed, noting that Sam was already acting in accordance with omega submission as he slowly crawled up to Dean on all fours, never breaking eye contact. John palmed at his throbbing cock still straining against his jeans. Wouldn’t be too much longer before he got his own release though.

“That’s good, Samuel. Real good. Now get them titties in your alpha’s face, let him nurse some of that milk right from the source. Can’t believe how much you got backed up in ya. Gonna make one hell of a breeder.”

Sam shut his eyes and groaned. He’d hadn’t even thought of that possibility yet. It should have terrified him. Instead it set his insides on fire.

“Come ‘ere, baby,” Dean said as he grabbed his brother and kissed him deeply. John watched the two rub up against each other, Sam’s small hips starting to hump back and forth over Dean. John approached them and put a steadying hand on his youngest’s back. 

“Slow down, baby. Wanna taste you before you spill your little load. Now do as I said and let your brother taste your cream. Such a nice cream for you to make for your alphas, baby.”

Sam pushed up from his brother and then brought his chest to Dean’s mouth. He steadied himself on his arms, and pushed his ass up, for the first time enjoying how exposed he felt.

“That’s right baby, fucking natural. You got a good suction on that tit, boy? Now you just gotta try to roll the nub back and forth with your mouth, Dean. Just how you’d imagine sucking milk would be. When you hear your brother keening and whining you know you’re treating your omega right.”

John sighed at the lovely sight in front of him before continuing, “Alright now, Sammy, here’s the deal. I’m gonna start eating out this cute, little omega ass in front of me. I’m gonna fuck my tongue in and out of this boy pussy as hard as I fucking can. Your job is to, well, A. take it like a man, and B. tell your Daddies how it feels. Easy enough, right? Now the second you stop talking, I stop tongue fucking. You got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

John smiled, “Then let’s get to it.”

John positioned himself behind Sam and stretched the boy’s cheeks wide. He blew cold air onto Sam’s swollen hole and watched as it flexed under his teasing.

“Ah, Dad! Fuck, that feels, ah, it’s cold!”

“Yeah baby boy, but you’re winking at me.”

John reached down and flicked one of Dean’s balls, chuckling as the boy jumped.

“I can feel it, Dad. I can feel it. It wants, Dad. Please, please, you said you’d eat me out!”

John laughed and kissed Sam on his pink hole.

“I know, baby boy. I know. It’s not fair to tease an omega during heat. I get it.”

John slowly circled his tongue around Sam's opening, picking up slick and come and scenting the boy. He was fucking delicious. John took a deep swipe.

“Dad, fuck, Dad, that felt so good! Fuck, Dad. I can’t fucking believe you’re eating my slick and Dean’s come. Your tongue’s so big, Daddy. Wanna feel it go deeper, please!”

John pulled off him, “does my slutty omega son want his ass full of his Dad’s tongue?”

“Please, Daddy, please! Daddy Dean is sucking my tit so nice, he’s getting so much of milk out! But I need your tongue, Daddy. Please, please, please give it to me. I’ll do whatever you say, I swear! Please, John, please!”

John liked hearing Sam use his first name, so he plunged his tongue inside of Sam and started bobbing his head, varying between teasing the rim and licking up as much slick as he possible could from  inside the boy. His nose was buried deep, and Sam’s scent was all around him. John moaned and finally pulled his cock out of his jeans.

Meanwhile, Sam was starting to rock back on his father’s tongue, making it hard for Dean to keep latched on. Still, he continued chasing after Sam’s nipple, drops of milk spilling on his face and running down his chin. He couldn’t believe how good his brother tasted. And Sam looked so beautiful, eyes squint shut, almost as if he were in agony, while constantly repeating himself, that John felt so good, that his beard was scratching at the inside of his ass cheeks but that he didn’t care, that it felt good, that he would be good, a good little boy for them both. Dean looked at his slender neck and wanted to bite down. It wasn’t enough, Dean decided, he wanted more. He needed more. His dick was aching and fat, flipped up on his belly, wanting to be closer to his omega again.

“Please, Sammy, come here. Wanna feel you.”

Sam felt pressure on his back. His father was pushing him down. He whimpered at the loss of contact and then choked back a moan as he felt his hard cock press up against Dean’s, equally as stiff but so much larger. He felt John push his legs farther apart and then sandwiched his own legs in between the two, so that Sam’s legs were on the outside and Dean’s on the inside. Sam blushed, for some reason feeling dirtier than any other time this night. His feelings were quickly chased away by Dean who cupped his face and started sweetly and gently kissing him.

“God, would you look at the both of you. I’ve got the pretties, most badass kids on this whole damn planet.”

Dean bucked up at the praise, and Sam ground down, loving how much Dean got off on hearing their dad call them pretty. Then he felt something teasing at his hole.

“Gonna fuck you nice and deep, boy. Gonna be feelin’ both your Daddies for weeks.”

And then John pushed himself in slowly, allowing Sam time to get used to his size. He wasn’t as long as Dean, but he was thick. Sam started panting and as soon as he started moving again John started snapping his hips into Sam.

“Got such a nice, tight, ass, boy. Such a sweet, little ass for your Daddy. Your brother did a good job of opening you up for me, but I’m gonna split you open on my cock, boy.”

“Daddy!” Dean cried as Sam moaned. Sam’s body was being pushed into Dean’s and every thrust of John put both of his sons that much closer to the edge.

“Or maybe I’ll knot that pretty mouth of yours while your brother plows your ass. You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Dean? Wanna fuck your baby brother again while you watch your Daddy fuck his mouth. You like fucking your little brother, Dean? You like playing house, being the Daddy, letting his small body take your giant cock?”

“God, fuck, yeah, Dad. Fucking love our little boy. He’s got such a sweet ass, such a tight omega cunt. Such a good boy.”

“That’s right, Sammy, you’re a good boy. What do good boys say when their Daddy’s give them complements? What do good boys say when they get a nice fat cock up their ass?”

“Th-thank you, Daddies!” Sam got out as his body was repeatedly slammed into. John was fucking him into his brother, unable to do anything but ride it out. Dean had been so different, but he didn’t find this bad at all. Still he longed for his older brother’s cock back in him.

“W-want you to use me when he’s done, Dean. Wanna feel your cock breaking me back open after Dad fucks me out. Wanna, wanna be a good boy for you, Daddy.”  
“Fuck,” was all Dean could reply, grabbing onto Sammy’s hair and manhandling him into a bruising kiss.

Suddenly it all stopped. John took his dick out and wiped the sweat off his brow.

“Turn around, Sammy. Gonna fuck your mouth while your brother fills your hole.”

“Dad,” Dean protested.

“It’s alright, boy. Been dyin’ to try out this sweet little mouth anyways. Gotta help you get him trained up to start chokin’ down on cock. Gonna be doin’ a lot of that on the road, backseat’s not really big enough for two grown men to get knotted up in. Would you like that, Sammy?” John asked as his son turned around, eyes completely glazed over and hair a fucking mess. “Would you wanna scarf down a bucket load of alpha come while I’m drivin, letting your brother fuck your mouth over and over again while I watch, hand on my own dick? Maybe a trucker passes by and jerks off while he watches you choke and spit on your own brother’s come? Would you like that, baby boy?”

Sam nodded as John grabbed his head and brought his face up to his dick, angry and red and wanting to be buried in something warm.

“Bet you would, princess. Now, you think the come is sweeter because he’s your brother or because he’s your alpha? Think you’ll like the taste of your Daddy just as much?”

Sam nodded and wet his abused lips.

“That’s a good boy. Now open up that mouth and let me see how good you suck cock.”

John fisted his hand into Sam’s long hair and used his grip to maneuver his boy. He wasn’t nearly as rough as his talk had implied, but he still kept a firm grip on Sam the entire time, leading the boy, making him go further down than he thought, letting him cough and gag from time to time. It was the only way he’d learn, reckoned John.

“Fuck,” Dean whispered as he watched Sam try to deep throat their Dad. He ran a hand up and down Sam’s flank. He was so fucking beautiful. His hole was too wide to fully close when Dean teased it with his head, but it was reaching out and trying to flex for him.

“So fucking perfect, Sammy. Gonna treat you so good. If you were my omega, I’d fuck you right every day. Be so good to you,” Dean said and then eased himself in, slowly grinding his hips, making sure he found the right spot and then firmly rubbing his cock head over Sam’s prostate.

Sammy was moaning and trying to buck back on his brother while still keeping his father’s cock in his mouth – it was too much, he was getting lost in all the sensations and felt as if he was gonna burst.

Sam came unexpectedly and with a shout, gagging on his dad’s cock. The rush of sated omega pheromones that hit the air made John pull his cock out and finishing jacking himself off, painting his son’s face with come as Sam shuddered through his orgasm.

“Fuck, Sammy, look so good baby, felt so good, you did so well, baby boy,” John encouraged as he milked his own cock, rubbing at his knot and then pushing more come out onto Sam’s face.

Sam looked completely unaware as John dribbled more and more semen onto his face, covering his lips and nose and cheeks, come dripping out of his mouth and down his chin.

“Open up that mouth, baby boy, suck out the rest of this come, sweetheart,” John encouraged.

Mindlessly Sam opened up his mouth, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Dean started picking up his own pace.

“Fuck, Sammy, did so good, baby. Love you, baby brother. Gonna love you for fucking ever. Sammy, Sammy,Sammy,” he started chanting.

Dean leaned back on his haunches and brought Sam’s body with him, arm’s crossing around his torso and letting Sam’s ass rest against his thighs. His cock was pistoning in and out of Sam’s hole and Sam just bounced around, mewing and over sensitized and loving every second, hole clenched and trying to get Dean’s knot to stay inside and pump him full of come.

John watched Sam’s cock flop around a few more times, but when he saw that Dean had finally knotted the boy, he dove in and started sucking the milk right out of Sammy again. It wasn’t as free flowing as before, but he was still able to get some out. Then he heard Sammy scream Dean’s name and felt his body go stiff, except for a small amount of come that squirted out of Sam’s dick again. John looked down from the hand that had gotten spunk on it to Sam’s neck. Dean had bitten his baby brother. John scooted back and held his breath.

Sam reached an arm back around and held Dean’s head to his neck.

“Fuck, Dean, fuck, keep biting me, baby. Mark me, Dean. I’m yours. Yours forever. Fuck!”

The two fell forward and landed with an oomph.

John chuckled but it didn’t seem to deter them. Dean was still buried deep in his brother, hips sporadically thrusting as his cock spurted more come down Sammy’s hole, jaw locked tight around his brother’s neck, legs possively gripped around him.

John smiled as he watched, knowing that this wouldn’t be easy on any of them, but especially those two. But, then again, if any couple could handle it, it would be Sam and Dean.

Sam felt warm and disconnected and completely sated and safe all at the same time, as if he were floating somewhere very special and very near perfect. His brother and mate was still latched to his neck, arms holding him tight, cock pumping him full. Sam moaned as he felt another twitch. Dean’s mouth finally unhinged, and he immediately started kissing and licking up the blood.

“So good, Dean. So good.”

Sam kept murmuring praises as his alpha cleaned him. Somewhere in the distance a voice in his head reminded him that this was his brother, but it really didn’t make a difference. Maybe it was fucked up, but it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! This one only went 4k words over the limit so doin' good! This isn't my ship so apologies if that was glaringly obvious and/or there were normal fandom things missing from this fic that are normally in Wincest fics. Also I think I owe Crowley Jr. an apology because I didn't quite hit the kinks listed in the way that I think we both wanted me to. Honestly I don't know what happened. One minute I'm preparing myself for some humiliation/lactaction kinks the next it gets all fluffy and derailed... anyways, hope I was able to throw in enough Daddy kink to make up for it. 
> 
> Also I never wanted to write a threesome ever again. I do not have an attention span capable of keeping track of that many genitals. So if you felt like I was leaving somebody out it was unintentional! Sorry, I tried! 
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go back to my destiel cave. Peace out, Wincesters ;P
> 
> P.S. Ryzal I forgot your ao3 name and I've been referring to you as Raichu. You're welcome.


End file.
